Club Penguin Fan Universe:TLDR COC
This is a TL;DR version of our COC (not including the amendments)! Policy These rules are made to keep our wiki safe and to make sure no one has to get blocked. Everyone must follow these, including rollbacks, sysops and bureaucrats. Ratings This wiki's content can be rated PG (Parental Guidance Suggested). What not to do The following are not allowded: swearing, pornography, links to inaproppriate sites, violence, sexual terms, some kinds of death, religious terms, souls, alcohol, smoking, illegal drugs or taking certain medicine without a doctor’s orders. You can't spam or vandalize. You can't also remove information from pages unless you have a good reason to, like not belonging in the continuty or being innapropriate. Do not reveal personal information like phone number, adress, full name or age if you're under 13. Social policy Be reasonable. Some users aren't very good editors, especially the new ones. If they are voluntarily editing and adding content they are trying to help and deserve to be encouraged, not insulted. Even calling someone a noob can scare them away. You must respect everyone as equal fellow editors and other people's opinions even if you disagree with them. Ignoring or debating are good responses, insulting isn't. No one is to be bullied or harmed in any way. Also, do not try to impersionate other user. Article ownership Anyone is free to edit any page of which you created or adopted. You cannot own an article just because it has your name on it, or because you created it. You do however reserve the right to deny its use in a story, edit it if other edits contradict with your intentions for said character. If, though, the article in question is inappropriate, the admins will take over and rewrite the article to make it ok or delete it. Parody rules Everyone has the right to parody the works of other people and any item in the real world. Controversial subjects must be used in a lighthearted fashion. Non-parodied items from the real-world may not be written about (in a manner that violates the following clause) as they are outside of the Fanon Wiki, and therefore our wiki's scope. If they are written about, they are to be viewed as foreign enigmas (e.g., Billy Mays). That means that normal penguins should not understand anything about them and should wonder what they are. Continuity Articles must belong in our continuity which takes place in Antarctica. You can make new contries but they're not allowded in some places (Antarctica mainland, for example). In no way should science/reality halt or hinder your imagination. Should this be the case, continue writing as if aforementioned scientific fact didn't exist. This doesn't mean, however, that you can ignore essential rules of science. Registered users-only policy Do not register with an age under 13 as you won't be able to according to Wikia's term of use. Do not use an innapropriate name or terms. Pages may be merged (i.e., their contents are blended together into one article); however, discussion is usually required on the Merging Centre. Only move a page when the title has conventional errors, is not factually correct, is vague or is too similar to a pre-existing article - discussion might be required on the article's talk page. Images must be related and apropriated. If not, do not upload pictures of yourself or your friends. See also * Project:Constitution * Project:Bylaws * Project:CPFWC *[[Project:That's Death!|The That's Death! code]], for cases of CP life and death scenarios. *User Policy, for how to maintain user pages, talk pages, and user blogs. *RBIS Code, for how to deal with walruses and vandals in a way that increases content. *Manual of Style, for how to keep articles neat and tidy. *OOC Decrees, how continuity is enforced. Category:Policy